Wellingdon
Wellingdon '(Frans: ''Wellingdonn, maar weinig gebruikt) is de provinciehoofdstad van Western Territories, en het grootste economische centrum van de Channel Islands. Met haar 19.734 inwoners is Wellingdon de tweede grootste stad van het land. thumb|Het wapen van Wellingdon stamt uit 1805 Wellingdon is de jongste stad van de Channel Islands; de eerste echte bewoning verscheen, tezamen met het graven van de eerste havendokken, rond 1800. Door haar economische functie is het de snelstgroeiende stad van het land. Met name de olie-, auto- en voedingsindustrie en ook de petrochemie en dienstensector zijn het meest vertegenwoordigd. De haven, de grootste van het land, fungeert samen met die van Port Meryton als importluik. Naast het imago van industriestad staat Wellingdon bekend als sporthoofdstad van de eilanden, met name door haar vele faciliteiten en inrichtingen die de beoefening van vele sporten mogelijk maken. Geschiedenis Ondanks dat Wellingdon als stad pas sinds 1800 bestaat, is deze plaats al sinds 1452 bewoond. In dat jaar werd namelijk het Dominicaner klooster door Engelse monniken gesticht. In de jaren die volgden groeide de gemeenschap aan met Engelse, Franse en Vlaamse gelovigen. De eerste steen van de abdijkerk werd in 1490, na de afloop van de Rozenoorlogen gelegd. Ontworpen door de Franse bouwmeester Baron Adrien du Bois de la Chapelle Saint-Isaac was het gotische kunstwerk na vijftien jaar bouwen klaar. De inwijding vond plaats op 28 juni 1505 door de aartsbisschop van Canterbury. Na de reformatie werd het klooster ingericht als theologische academie met alle bijbehorende faciliteiten, een functie die het tot 1772 zou behouden. 1772 was een zwart jaar voor het klooster; een zware aardbeving schudde op 19 maart van dat jaar de eilanden dooreen. De gotische kerk en het grootste deel van de gebouwen van de aloude abdij stortten in of brandden af; het klooster werd niet meer opnieuw opgebouwd. De eigenlijke stad Wellingdon werd als stad gesticht in 1800, toen de havendokken werden gegraven. De puinen van het oude klooster werden gebruikt voor de bouw van de havenmuren of ter versteviging van de stadswal. De stad kreeg de naam Wellington, genoemd naar de bekende Engelse legerleider. Een kapitale schrijffout in de stedelijke documenten maakte dat de naam van de stad zou worden veranderd naar het huidige Wellingdon. De stad kenmerkt zich voornamelijk door haar negentiende-eeuws prestige; dankzij de gunstige ligging en de grote industriële activiteit kende de bouwdrift in die eeuw weinig grenzen. Een mix van Victoriaanse, Jugendstille en classicistische bouwstijlen siert het grootste deel van de gebouwen in stad; Wellingdon was in die tijd het schoolvoorbeeld van een industriële welvaartsstad, en genoot heel wat aanzien, zowel in binnen- als buitenland. Onder andere de Collegial Church, de Graanhalle, de Royal Music Hall, de gebouwen van Westminster Tea en het observatorium stammen uit die tijd. Door de opeenvolgende economische impasses op het einde van de negentiende en het begin van de twintigste eeuw verarmde de stad aanzienlijk. De industrie bouwde af, bedrijven moesten noodgedwongen sluiten. Na de Tweede Wereldoorlog Voor de Tweede Wereldoorlog was Wellingdon een opleidingscentrum van het Britse Leger. In 1947 werd de kazerne afgebroken, het sportcentrum bleef staan en kwam in handen van de pas opgerichte Channel Islands Sports Foundation. De oprichting van het ''Wellingdon Sports College ''zorgde voor een stroomversnelling in de sportwereld op de eilanden: de bestaande infrastructuur werd aangepast en er werd ook geïnvesteerd in nieuwe. Door de vestiging van de petrochemische industrie en voedingsbedrijven in de jaren zestig en zeventig werd de economische situatie weer opgekrikt. De auto- en importindustrie lokten nieuwe investeerders naar de haven. De ontdekking van olie en gas in de wateren van het Kanaal maakte Wellingdon één van de grootste olieterminals van het land. De verwerkingsbedrijven die zich op het einde van de twintigste eeuw in het industriegebied vestigden maakten de stad tot de grootste economische pijler van de staat. Economie Wellingdon is de belangrijkste economische pijler van het land. Het havenbedrijf is de belangrijkste industriezone, en ook de grootste werkgever. De petrochemische en olie-installaties van ChannelOil en Newton Industries (de belangrijkste bedrijven) nemen de meeste gronden in. Hier worden de toegekomen producten uit de territoriale wateren verwerkt voor de sectoren in het industriepark, zoals dat ook in Huntington en West End gebeurt. Tezamen met de haven van Port Meryton is Wellingdon het grote invoerluik; alle importgoederen vanuit het buitenland passeren de controleposten van deze twee havens. Naast de petrochemische en olie-industrie vinden we ook op-en overslagkades van autobedrijven en voedingsbedrijven. De laadkades voor auto's kunnen de grootste capaciteit qua schepen aan, en zijn dan ook een geliefde plek voor kijklustigen die maar al te graag zo'n groot ro/ro-schip de haven zien binnenlopen. In het industriepark ten zuiden van de haven treffen we voornamelijk verwerkings- en voedingsbedrijven aan. De wat kleinere dienstverlening bevindt zich in en rond de stad. WellingdonKerk.jpg|The Collegiate Church of Wellingdon WellMusMil.jpg|The Museum of Military Science is gevestigd in de oude Graanhal Wellmuziekmus..jpg|Het 'Huis met de Hoofden' is de thuis van het Music Museum Wellnzxx_front.jpg|Het Wellingdon Hippodrome wellingdon stadium.jpeg|Wellingdon Stadium, thuisbasis van de voetbalploeg WellingdonAir.JPG|Oprit van Wellingdon National Airport Bezienswaardigheden Hoewel Wellingdon de modernste stad van het land is, ademt de stadskern nog steeds het prestige van haar grote 19de-eeuwse gebouwen. Naarmate men steeds verder van het centrum gaat, komt men in de bedrijven- sport- en industriezone terecht. *Het meest opvallende gebouw in de stad is '''The Collegiate Church of Wellingdon, geïnspireerd op de Londense Westminster Abbey. Dit grote kerkgebouw dateert van 1819, en is gebouwd in neogotische stijl, ter vervanging van de oude kapel en het historische klooster. Opvallend zijn het ranke schip met haar vele spitsbogen, de kapel van Saint-Martin of Tours en de prachtige kunstwerken, waaronder een kostbaar doopvont. *thumb|280px|The Wooden AuditoriumDe Royal Music Hall is letterlijk en figuurlijk een klassieker. Dit prachtige concertgebouw bevat drie zalen: The Royal Odeon, The Organ Hall en The Wooden Auditorium. Sinds lang wedijvert deze muziekinstelling met het National Theatre van Port Meryton. Zowat elke avond is er wel één of andere voorstelling van uiteenlopende genres: muziek, dans, opera, cabaret, theater,... *Het stadspark, dat zich ten oosten van de stad bevindt draagt de naam Albatross Park. Deze recreatieve zone vormt een bekend decor voor openluchtoptredens en -vertoningen. Er is ook een openluchttheater en speeltuin. *Aan de rand van het stedelijke park staan de gebouwen van het National Circus, dat tot over de landsgrenzen bekend raakte door haar deelname aan de slotceremonie van de Olympische Spelen te Londen in 2012. Dit circus geeft natuurlijk gewone voorstellingen voor een gevarieerd publiek, maar behoort anderzijds ook tot de wereldtop van circusartiesten. * Een wat minder bekende plaats is het Observatory Park in het stadscentrum. Het oudste, nog bestaande observatorium van de eilanden (gebouwd in 1857) bevindt zich nog steeds te midden van het groen van dit kleine maar gezellige stadspark. *De nationale omroep CIBC zetelt sinds enkele jaren in de nieuwe gebouwen aan het Albatross Park, en is zo ingericht dat er naast de kantoorvoorzieningen ook openbare ruimtes te vinden zijn. Zo is er een publiek atrium, een café-restaurant en winkels op het gelijkvloers aan de straatzijde. *Voor de sportliefhebbers is er het Wellingdon Sports Park, dat bestaat uit verschillende faciliteiten. Zo zijn er o.a. het Wellingdon Stadium, het Wellingdon Hippodrome en het Athletic Park. Dit alles is eigendom van de Channel Islands Sports Foundation, het Wellingdon Sports College en de University of Newcastle. Musea *Het grootste museum van de stad is het Museum of Military Science, dat zijn onderkomen heeft gevonden in de oude Graanhal. Het museum stelt een mooie verzameling militaire kostuums, wapens etc. tentoon, die voornamelijk met de landsgeschiedenis, de napoleontische oorlogen en de twee wereldoorlogen te maken hebben. Ook is er een speciale ruimte ingericht waar elke maand nieuwe soldatenbrieven uit de Eerste en Tweede Wereldoorlog te zien zijn, en worden scènes door verschillende poppen uitgebeeld. Naast de krijgsgeschiedenis is er ook heel wat aangrenzende culturele geschiedenis te zien. *thumb|274px|Het hoofdgebouw van het CIBCGevestigd in het 'Huis met de Hoofden' -gebouwd in Jugendstil- vinden we het Music Museum. Dit prachtige museum neemt u mee op rondreis doorheen de rijke historie van de muziek. Internationaal, maar ook van eigen bodem (met werken van Handewitt, Jefferson, Queensland, Van Rhuyn en Newsend). Het belangrijkste instrument dat de museumganger in dit huis van de klank moet gebruiken is zijn/haar gehoor; de leuze van het museum is dan ook Just listen... *Het Poetry and Expressive Arts Museum is gewijd aan de beeldende en de dichterlijke kunst. Naast de meer tastbare kunstwerken (beelden, sculpturen etc.) is er ook een afdeling voorbehouden aan de kunst van de internationale tekenfilm, de zogenaamde "kijkkunst". Pronkstuk van de poëzievleugel is het gegraveerde geschrift Lyrical Stanzas ''van de dichter Lord Henry of Hearst (1592-1619), dat de belangrijkste werken van de te jonggestorven woordkunstenaar bevat. *Het '''Industrial Museum' heeft het productieve verleden van de stad als achtergrond, en is toepasselijk ondergebracht in de oude gebouwen van het thee-importbedrijf Westminster Tea. Het museum speelt vooral in op interactie, en geeft een goed beeld van de industriële ontwikkeling en leefomstandigheden van vroeger tot nu. Sport Wellingdon heeft zowel nationaal als internationaal naam gemaakt als sporthoofdstad van de Channel Islands. Dankzij de vele goed onderhouden voorzieningen en de samenwerking tussen de verschillende sportinstituten is de sportinfrastructuur de laatste jaren toegenomen en aanmerkelijk verbeterd. Er zijn drie sportinstituten: het prestigieuze Wellingdon Sports College, de Huntington School of Sports en de Faculty of Sports ''van de University of Newcastle''. Dit alles wordt overkoepeld door de Channel Islands Sports Foundation. In Wellingdon vinden we als faciliteiten: Wellingdon Stadium (thuis van de nationale voetbalploeg),' Wellingdon Hippodrome', het racecircuit Wellingdon Speedway '''en tot slot het '''Athletic Park, dat verscheidene voorzieningen (o.a. sportpiste en zwembad) bezit. Iets buiten de stad liggen de terreinen voor veldrijden 'en '''weg-' en '''baanwielrennen. Wellingdon is ook de vaste stek voor de vierjaarlijkse Channel Games ''(de laatste waren in 2014). De schaatscompetities worden evenwel in Port Meryton gereden, net als de jaarlijkse ''Channel Regatta. Sinds 2011 draagt de stad ook de titel ''Cycle Capital of the Channel Islands, ''dankzij het goed aangelegde netwerk aan veilige fietspaden en -snelwegen, een groot aanbod aan stadsfietsen voor inwoners en toeristen, en twee jaarlijkse stedelijke fietswedstrijden: één voor meer getrainde amateurs en één voor alle bereidwillige inwoners van de stad. Wellingdon als internationaal centrum Het eerste echte congrescentrum van de Channel Islands werd in 2012 in deze stad geopend. Het ICC, zoals de afkorting luidt (International Conference Centre), is ontworpen door het gerenommeerde Londense architectenbureau Foster+Partners. Het complex omvat vijf congreszalen: de Blauwe Zaal (de grootste, multifunctionele zaal; deels onder grondniveau aangelegd), de Glazen zaal (meest gebruikt, met glazen dak), de Norman Fosterzaal (genoemd naar de architect), het Halfrond en de Engelse Zaal. Het gebouw is al het middelpunt geweest van enkele Europese en andere economische en politieke toppen. Wellconf1.jpg|Het International Conference Centre img5.jpg|De Blauwe Zaal Wellconf5.jpg|Binnenaanzicht in de hal Wellconf2.jpg|Het Halfrond Verkeer en vervoer Wellingdon is het eindpunt van de autosnelweg A-1 (Wellingdon - Port Meryton) en de autoweg N-4 (Huntington - Wellingdon). Verder staat de stad ook nog in verbinding met St. Saviour's via de verbindingsweg 12. De verbindingsweg tussen de A-1 en het havengebied is als autoweg uitgevoerd, maar kampt sinds het begin van deze eeuw al met verkeersproblemen. Het stadscentrum is, net zoals in alle andere grote steden, grotendeels autovrij. De stad telt drie spoorwegstations: Wellingdon Central Station, Wellingdon Albatross en Wellingdon National Airport. Enkele kilometers buiten de stad ligt Wellingdon National Airport, de grootste en drukste luchthaven van het land en thuisbasis van de nationale luchtvaartmaatschappij ChannelAir. De toegangsweg is als autosnelweg uitgevoerd. Het luchthavengebouw zelf wordt op dit moment grondig verbouwd, omdat het huidige dateert vanuit de jaren zestig en dringend aan vernieuwing toe is. De nieuwe vorm voor de luchthaven is ondertussen bekend: een beter spreiding van de terminals en een sneller vervoerssysteem voor de passagiers door middel van de vorm van het gebouw: twee aan elkaar vast zittende ypsilonnen. De nieuwe toegangsweg zal voor het grootste deel ondertunneld worden, net als de parking. Op die manier blijft er ruimte vrij voor de integratie van de banen in de omgeving. Categorie:Channel Islands